Knock (SuLay)
by Kkochi
Summary: BRAK!/ "…Kalian tadi mendorong pintu dan langsung berteriak."/ "Aku, kan, juga tidak tahu."/ "Setahuku, ketua kelas 10.1 sedang ikut literasi di perpustakaan." It's SuLay/JoonXing fanfiction. Warning! BxB area.
1. Knock

Knock

.

.

.

.

.

SuLay

Warning! BxB area.

Don't like? Don't read.

Just close this page.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Permisi."

BRAK!

"Ada ketua kelas 10.1?"

Ok, itu suara dua orang yang berteriak kompak bertanya tentang kehadiran ketua kelas. Semua yang berada dalam ruangan sontak mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas, terdapat tiga orang yang sedang berdiri menatap isi kelas. Tapi, selang beberapa detik, dua dari tiga orang tersebut mundur ke belakang, mencoba keluar dari sudut pandang orang dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Mata Joonmyeon membola kaget karena ada dua suara yang terdengar berteriak di depan pintu. Ia lalu dengan malas dan sedikit kesal—tentunya—menatap arah pintu.

Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki dengan kedipan mata polos mencari sesuatu. Pandangan Joonmyeon jatuh pada bibir penuh yang dimiliki orang tersebut. Mata sayu itu, hidung bangir itu, Joonmyeon jadi penasaran. Di belakangnya terdapat dua orang yang menjauh dari pintu. Pasti mereka yang berteriak, pikir Joonmyeon.

Melupakan dua orang yang sepertinya ingin kabur, Joonmyeon kembali menatap seseorang yang masih berada di pintu kelasnya. Tak lama, ia harus mendesah kecewa karena laki-laki di depan pintu diseret paksa oleh dua orang.

"Yak, Yixing, kenapa tidak bilang kalu kelas 10.1 dijadikan ruang OSIS?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Makanya tadi aku ketuk pintu dulu," jawab laki-laki bernama Zhang Yixing—tertera di nametag-nya.

Joonmyeon masih dapat mendengar suara-suara berisik di depan kelas. Sedikit terkekeh kecil, ia melangkah keluar kelas.

"Itu bukan salahku. Kalian tadi mendorong pintu dan langsung berteriak," lanjut Yixing.

Laki-laki lain yang lebih pendek menjawab, "Tapi, kan, kau bisa memberitahu kami."

"Aku, kan, juga tidak tahu."

Kini, Yixing berkata dengan wajah yang dihadapkan ke dua temannya. Berharap dua temannya mengerti dan berhenti menyalahkannya.

Tadi, ia dan kedua temannya mendapat tugas untuk bertemu ketua kelas yang disebutkan oleh ketua pelaksana acara ekskul. Iya, sekolah mereka akan melaksanakan sebuah acara. Entah beruntung atau sial, Yixing menjadi panitia acara tersebut.

Ia ditemani dua orang, Byun Baekhyun yang sekelas dengannya dan Xi Luhan, teman satu ekskulnya. Mereka datang ke depan kelas 10.1.

Tapi, keadaan tak diharapkan malah terjadi. Kelas 10.1 dipakai oleh anak OSIS. Pantas saja ada siswa yang berkumpul di teras kelas menatap Yixing dan kedua temannya. Ternyata, yang di teras kelas itulah anak-anak kelas 10.1 yang 'rindu' kelasnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan jadi malu karena berteriak tadi. Bisa rusak wibawa kakak kelas mereka. Yah, walaupun ada anak OSIS yang seangkatan dengan mereka—mereka kelas 11, omong-omong.

"Permisi."

Mereka kikuk. Tapi dengan cepat Yixing dapat tersadar untuk menjawab, "Iya." Ia tak lupa menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"Kalian mencari ketua kelas 10.1?"

"Iya, Joonmyeon," jawab Luhan. Mereka sudah kenal dengan Joonmyeon, si ketua OSIS, walaupun tak begitu akrab. Joonmyeon seangkatan dengan mereka.

Yang bernama Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Aku lupa memberikan pengumuman kalau kelas 10.1 dipakai sementara untuk OSIS. Ruangannya besar. Jadi, yaaah, seperti itu."

"Kami sudah lihat, hehe," Baekhyun bersuara. Yixing menyenggol sikut Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, Joonmyeon. Kami juga minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu OSIS," tambah Yixing.

"Setahuku, ketua kelas 10.1 sedang ikut kegiatan literasi di perpustakaan," Joonmyeon melakukan gestur menunjuk ke belakang badannya seolah-olah menunjuk perpustakaan.

"Ah, terima kasih, Joonmyeon," Luhan menjawab.

Joonmyeon semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Tepat satu langkah di hadapan Yixing yang diapit kedua temannya.

"Oh iya, lain kali jika kalian ingin memasuki ruangan, sebaiknya ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu," ucap Joonmyeon menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun, "seperti Yixing." Joonmyeon menatap Yixing lekat sambil tersenyum membuatnya tambah kikuk dari sebelumnya.

Kembali tersenyum, si ketua OSIS kembali masuk kelas. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Luhan merona malu, karena tindakannya tadi. Ia ingin mengakui kesalahannya bersama Baekhyun kepada Yixing. Luhan kemudian mencolek bahu Baekhyun untuk memberi aba-aba. Tapi pernyataan maaf keduanya tak tersampaikan karena Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

"Yixing, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah!"

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Cerita apa ini?

Aku harap yang membaca ff ini ga ancur moodnya. Hehe.

Aku tahu ff saya ini masih abal-abal, bahasanya ancur, alurnya mudah ketebak, dan kurang memuaskan. Ini aku buat setelah tahu temen aku ga bisa baca ff GS. Jadi, aku berniat buat ff SuLay yang BxB.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari kejadian teriakan temen yang juga manggil ketua kelas dua angkatan di bawahku. Di kejadian aslinya kedua temenku malu abis, soalnya kelas yang tadinya lumayan rame, tiba-tiba natep kita yang lagi manggil ketua kelas. Di situ aku pengen ketawa, tapi juga malu 😂

Ada yang pernah kayak Luhan sama Baekhyun di cerita ini?

Yaudah, cukup segitu aja tambahannya.

Kalau suka dengan cerita ini dan berminat mengetahui kelanjutan ff ini (itu pun kalau ada yang baca dan berminat), komennya ditunggu, ya...

Terima kasih~


	2. Knock II

Knock

.

.

.

.

.

SuLay Fanfiction.

Warning! This is BxB area.

Don't like? Don't read, just close this page.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah!" pekik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Yixing mimisan. Setelah hari itu, Yixing sangat malu bila bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia malah terkekeh kecil—menahan tawa, sepertinya—saat bertemu dengan pemilik lesung pipi dalam itu.

"Xing, temani aku ke kelas 11.2, yuk!" ajak Baekhyun.

Yixing berhenti dari kegiatan membaca bukunya, "Mau apa?"

"Mau mengembalikan buku punya Luhan."

Yixing memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, ia tak mau bukunya hilang. Lalu ia berdiri dan keluar dari deretan tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, Baek!"

.

.

.

Tak sampai lima menit, Yixing dan Baekhyun sudah berada di depan kelas Luhan. Yixing mencoba melihat keadaan kelas 11.2 melalui jendela.

"Baekhyun, kelas Luhan juga tidak ada guru. Apa semua free class?"

Baekhyun juga mengintip di samping Yixing, "Aku dengar dari Seokjin kalau hari ini ada rapat guru."

Yxing mengangguk lalu berjalan ke pintu kelas 11.2. Ia mengetuk pintu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu dan memasui kelas Luhan.

"Luhaaan!"

"Baekhyuuun!"

Terjadilah kejadian macam drama. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpelukan. Seakan sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Permisi."

Sedangkan Yixing masih berada di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Masuk saja, Xing. Sini!"

Yixing melangkah pelan memerhatikan kelas Luhan yang tak jauh beda dengan kelasnya. Siswa kelas Luhan memang berisik, namun tidak ada yang sampai keluar kelas.

Yixing sampai di meja Luhan. Di depan mejanya sudah duduk Baekhyun—kursinya memang kosong.

"Ini tempat duduk siapa?"

"Sudahlah, Xing. Duduk saja."

Laki-laki berdimple yang hobi dance itu melihat buku yang ada di meja depan Luhan. Ia melihat nama yang tertera yang ada di cover buku tersebut.

"Namjoon, aku pinjam tempat dudukmu, ya?" ujar Yixing kepada Namjoon yang berada di depan kelas.

"Iya, Xing."

Mereka sudah kenal karena berada di kelas 10 yang sama, omong-omong.

Yixing duduk. "Luhan, kelasmu enak. Tak seberisik kelasku."

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Luhan, ini bukunya. Terima kasih. Apa ada buku _Harry Potter_ lain?"

"Ada. Datang saja ke rumahku. Kau bebas pilih," ucap Luhan sembari memasukkan buku yang tadi Baekhyun kembalikan ke dalam tas.

"Xing, kau mau ikut ke rumahku?"

"Hem."

"Kau juga mau pinjam buku Harry Potter?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya.

"Hem."

"Jangan hem-hem saja, Xing."

"Hem."

"Aish, Yixing."

"Aku bingung mau bicara apa. Aku bosan di kelas. Tidak ada kerjaan," jawab Yixing.

Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak, "Ada anak OSIS yang akan memberikan pengumuman. Ayo, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!"

Sekelas langsung heboh, tak terkecuali Yixing dan Baekhyun. Mereka sadar diri. Mereka bukan bagian dari kelas ini. Jadi, dengan cepat mereka berpamitan pada Luhan.

Baekhyun masih di samping Luhan. Sedangkan Yixing sudah gemas dengan Baekhyun yang 'terlihat' santai.

"Ayo, Baek. Nanti kita melewatkan pengumuman untuk kelas kita," ujar Yixing. Ia sudah berdiri dan menuju pintu.

Matanya yang tadinya terfokus ke arah pintu secara otomatis kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih sempatnya berbicara tentang waktu kumpul mereka nanti saat istirahat.

Badan Yixing menghadap Baekhyun yang masih di dekat Luhan. "Baek!"

"Sebentar, Xing."

"Ayo, cepat. Cepat atau kutinggal?"

"Iya, iya. Sabar, Xing," jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan pelan menuju Yixing.

Yixing masih menatap Baekhyun, "Ayo!"

Saat Baekhyun sudah di dekatnya, Yixing berbalik. Tiba-tiba di depannya sudah ada seseorang dengan tumpukan kertas di tangan.

Yixing terkejut. Begitu pula orang di hadapannya. Mata mereka saling menatap. Orang itu tersenyum. Seperti dua ekor semut yang berhadapan. Mereka akan terdiam sesaat baru memulai kembali aktifitasnya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Yixing melepas tatapan mata mereka.

"Cieee. Eheem."

"Cuwit-cuwit."

"Ya! Joonmyeon... Joonmyeon."

Ya, orang yang tadi berhadapan dengan Yixing adalah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon, si ketua OSIS.

Joonmyeon yang seminggu lalu berbicara dengannya.

Joonmyeon yang seminggu lalu membuat Yixing mimisan.

.

"Yixing!"

"Namjoon, cepat panggil anak PMR!"

.

.

.

TBC/End?

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan Yixing? Kkk.

Maaf ya, ff ini lama update-nya. Udah gitu hasilnya kurang memuaskan lagi.

Maaf banget, ya...

Maaf juga penulisan dan alurnya berantakan. Aku bingung. Moodku gampang berubah. Jadi, ceritanya jadi kayak gini.

Sekali lagi, ini terinspirasi dari peristiwa nyata(?) Ini peristiwa yang temen aku alami. Aku liat langsung:"

Yaudah, sampai ketemu di ff-ku yang lainnya.


	3. Knock III

Knock

.

.

.

SuLay Fanfiction.

.

BxB, abal, banyak typo, alur berantakan, penulisan ancur, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfiction ini.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read.

.

.

Semoga fanfiction ini tidak membuat pembaca kesal.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, cepat pangil anak PMR!"

.

.

.

Sungguh, kali ini Yixing bukan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Lebih parah. Yixing terduduk lemas akibat senyum Joonmyeon.

"Myeon, tanggung jawab, tuh. Anak orang kau buat lemas," ucap Hanbin.

"Memang Yixing anak orang, Bin," timpal Bobby.

Terlalu gemas, Joonmyeon mencoba mengangkat tangan Yixing untuk disampirkan di bahunya. Yixing masih berada di rengkuhan Baekhyun yang terduduk menahannya.

"Kau bisa mengangkatnya, Myeon?"

Pertanyaan yang penting. Joonmyeon kurang tinggi beberapa senti dari Yixing. Tapi Yixing itu lebih kurus daripada Joonmyeon. Jadi, kenapa tidak mencoba mengangkatnya? Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak.

Si ketua OSIS sudah memberi aba-aba kepada Baekhyun untuk membangkitkan Yixing—Joonmyeon berencana memapah Yixing sendiri nanti. Namun, entah karena memang badan Joonmyeon yang kecil atau badan Joonmyeon kurang kuat, Yixing tidak sepenuhnya bisa dipapah menuju UKS.

"Yah, Joonmyeon, sih, kurang tinggi," ledek Bobby. Joonmyeon membalas dengan matanya yang memelotot ke arah Bobby.

"Baekhyun, ayo bantu aku bawa Yixing."

"Baik. Pelan-pelan saja, Myeon. Kasihan Yixing."

Lalu mereka—Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun—memapah tubuh lemas Yixing ke arah pintu kelas. "Joonmyeon, bagaimana dengan pengumumannya?"

"Nanti aku minta Yifan ke sini untuk menggantikanku, Tao."

Lalu, setelahnya, kelas Luhan kembali seperti semula. Seperti sebelum kedatangan Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, ya Yixing, kau jadi seperti ini."

Yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk malu. Joonmyeon duduk di samping ranjang UKS dengan satu botol minyak aromaterapi di tangan. Sedangkan Yixing masih merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Baekhyun diminta Joonmyeon untuk kembali ke kelas.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau. Namun, saat kedua kalinya mendengar perintah ketua OSIS, ia mau tidak mau ia menurutinya.

"Te-terima Kasih, Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing malu-malu sambil mencoba duduk.

"Sama-sama, Xing."

Hening. Ruang UKS yang hanya ditempati berdua itu hening setelah Joonmyeon berbicara. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya.

"Yixing?"

Yixing bingung tentang apa yang akan Joonmyeon katakan kepadanya. Apa Joonmyeon ingin meminta izin untuk ke kelas agar dapat menyampaikan pengumuman? Ah, Yixing tidak begitu suka dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan dipaksakan, Yixing menjawab, "Iya?"

"Ehm, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Tentang?"

Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat. "Tentang ke—"

"Tentang ke...rtas yang berisi pengumuman yang kau pegang tapu tertinggal di kelas Luhan?"

"Bukan."

"Tentang ke...ntang goreng yang dijual di kantin?"

"Bukan."

"Tentang ke...tampanku?"

"Yak! Kau 'pede sekali. Kau bahkan tidak tampan." Joonmyeon menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedangkan Yixing merengut.

"Kau tidak tampan, tapi kau manis."

Blush

"Apa,sih, Joonmyeon."

"Makanya, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku ingin aku berbicara tentang ketertarikanku pada—" Joonmyeon akan melanjutkan perkataannya saat Yixing gemas menjawab.

"Pada tugas-tugas yang sekarang banyak diberikan oleh guru?" Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Pada...jajanan baru di kantin?" Ini Yixing lapar atau bagaimana? Dari tadi menyebut kantin terus. Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon menggeleng. Untung Joonmyeon sabar.

Saat Yixing masih berpikir, Joonmyeon membuka suaranya.

"Tentang ketertarikanku padamu."

"Oh, kukira tentang ketertarikanmu pada

... Eh, APA? KAU TERTARIK DENGAN APA?" Entah kemana Yixing yang sopan sekarang.

"Kau, Xing. Aku tertarik padamu."

Yixing melotot, membuat Joonmyeon gemas. Tangan Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing.

"Sebenarnya, saat kau ketuk pintu kelas 10.1 seminggu lalu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Kau sangat sopan. Aku suka dengan kepribadianmu." Joonmyeon mengelus tangan Yixing dengan ibu jarinya.

Yixing masih terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja laki-laki di depannya bicarakan. "Jadi, kau tertarik padaku?"

"Ya, aku tertarik padamu seminggu lalu. Aku menyesal baru melihatmu saat sudah kelas 11. Sekarang aku menyukaimu," jawab Joonmyeon mentap.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon. Menatap mata Joonmyeon sedangkan mukanya sudah memerah. "Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku mau, Myeon." Seulas senyum dengan lesumg pipi sebagai pemanis Yixing berikan untuk Joonmyeon.

Mata Joonmyeon melebar. "Akhirnya... Terima kasih, Xing. Aku sayang padamu." Ia lalu memeluk Yixing yang sudah merona parah. Yixing balas memeluk—malu-malu—Joonmyeon dan membenamkan wajahnya pada Joonmyeon yang berdiri. Kalian tahu, kan, tentang tinggi Joonmyeon?

Keduanya masih tersenyum karena memiliki awalan bahagia sebelum—

BRAK

"JOONMYEON! KAU TIDAK MEMBACAKAN PENGUMUMAN?"

—Yifan datang dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Menuntut Joonmyeon untuk segera kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai. Ini receh banget, serius. Tadinya mau post hari Senin kemarin. Tapi ga jadi. Hehe.

Maaf baru update, hasilnya belum memuaskan, dan endingnya jauh dari ekspektasi kalian.

Makasih untuk yang udah baca, favorite, follow, dan review cerita ini.

Jangan kapok baca ff-ku, ya~ Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya~


End file.
